


Promise

by teaseofnight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongae’s already planning for when he leaves to join the army. Kyuhyun doesn’t approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

Dread – it was dread forming in the pit of his stomach, Kyuhyun soon realized as he idly listened to Donghae and Eunhyuk talk quietly about their impending military service.

            Joining the military was an obligation – a duty many men served proudly. At the same time, it was something everyone feared more greatly than even a war against other nations, only because families feared of losing their husbands, sons, or even friends. But what made it more terrifying was the possible abuse they had to go through in the military – the abuse, the jabs, and just the awful taunts.

            Kyuhyun knew he was concerned already about the time he would have to go join the military, but not once did he actually give thought about when his favorite hyung would have to go. Already, many of the older men in the group had gone and left, Shindong and Sungmin just being the recent addition. The group was already trying to sort out who would take the role of who when they finally left. They were all so into it that they had forgotten two more of their members would leave by the next year.

            The two most important members that brought most of the income their way when it came to fanservice were going to leave soon as well, and the realization of it caused Kyuhyun to feel nauseous.

            He kept silent, however, knowing he couldn’t speak about his concerns – not when they were all so busy preparing for their comeback and their own individual schedules.

            Yet he couldn’t erase the feeling he had whenever he looked at Donghae, seeing the faint smile on his lips as he continued to quietly discuss with Eunhyuk about their upcoming schedules – and inevitable future.

\---

            The filming of Skeleton went smoothly.

            Or at least, that was what Donghae liked to believe as he washed his face, finally able to shower and get rid of the makeup left behind. He breathed out heavily, reaching to the side where all of the towels were hung. As he dried his face, he faintly heard the bathroom door opening, prompting him to peek up to the mirror in time to see Kyuhyun slipping inside.

            The maknae jumped upon seeing him, immediately growing red at Donghae’s half-nakedness.

            “S-Sorry,” Kyuhyun stammered. “I thought no one was in here and—”

           Chuckling, Donghae waved a hand dismissively, pulling away from the sink as he hung the towel on the rack. “It’s okay, Kyuhyun-ah. Besides, you’ve already seen me in this state before,” he teased, carefully watching the maknae. “Anyway, the bathroom’s yours. I’m finished.”

            “A-Actually, I wanted to talk to you.”

            Donghae raised an eyebrow at that, feeling somewhat confused. However, he simply nodded and sat down on the toilet after putting the cover down. Despite not being as smart as the other members – take Kyuhyun and Eunhyuk, for example – it didn’t escape his notice that the maknae of their group had been acting strange the past few days.

            “What’s up?” the dancer asked after a moment of silence with neither of them saying anything.

            Kyuhyun twiddled with his fingers, seemingly shy. “I overheard you and Eunhyuk-hyung talking the other day,” he began, immediately being met with a confused look from the older. “About the two of you joining the army next year.”

            Understanding dawned on Donghae’s face and he gave a short nod. “Yeah, we thought it’d be a good idea to make sure we get everything finished before we leave,” he said softly. “Is that what’s been bothering you lately?”

            The maknae lowered his head, shaking it slightly. “No.”

            “Then what is it?”

            “Don’t go.” The words were rushed, sounding almost unintelligible, that Donghae had to take a moment to decipher what they meant.

            He tilted his head to the side, studying Kyuhyun for a moment. “Why?” It was a simple question – basic. But it held answers Donghae needed and would eventually get.

            The younger man stiffened a bit, eyes wide with uncertainty and it brought a bad feeling to Donghae. Before the dancer could even open his mouth to ask him what was wrong, his band member was already making up excuses, leaving the bathroom in haste and Donghae in a mess of confusion.

            As he stared at the door, the dancer briefly wondered just what was wrong with the maknae – and he was determined to find out what.

\---

            Kyuhyun was mortified.

            Ever since he said those two words to Donghae, he had been avoiding the dancer like a maniac. There was no way he would be able to face him again after that, feeling much too embarrassed to even talk to the older man without feeling the need to cover his face and hide away forever. It wasn’t as if he regretted saying those words, far from it; he just didn’t want to face the consequences of saying it to the person he’s had a crush on for years now.

            Not even once did he ever allow himself to show his affections for Donghae so openly lest they were in front of their fans and the feeling called for it. Donghae tended to stick to Eunhyuk since fans demanded them the most and he would usually be with the others, mostly Siwon since the older man just wouldn’t leave him alone. Yet, his crush was obvious to most people given how he would openly state his feelings for Donghae on shows, having even written the male a _letter_.

            He idolized Donghae – that was no secret.

            He’s been having a crush on the dancer for years – also not a secret.

            But he was content with his admiration from afar, not wanting to overstep his boundaries with the dancer. And he had to screw it up when he confronted Donghae with the plea of not going to the military despite knowing none of them have no choice in the matter since it was obligatory.

            So, after successfully dodging Donghae’s attempts of talking to him, Kyuhyun forgot the other half of the pair – Eunhyuk.

            It was foolish of him to think that the main dancer of the group would watch his musical without any ulterior motives. While Eunhyuk was a good hyung who offered support to his dongsaengs, not once did he ever come to Kyuhyun’s musicals without some sort of intention – most of it having to do with a long talk the maknae couldn’t escape from.

            And that was how Kyuhyun found himself having dinner with Eunhyuk at a restaurant he knew he and Donghae often went to.

            “So…” Kyuhyun began, sounding uncomfortable.

            Eunhyuk smiled, looking amused, and he tilted his head to the side. “So…wanna tell me why you’ve been avoiding Donghae lately?”

            “I have not been avoiding him!” the maknae immediately protested, only to slump down in his seat, thankful the restaurant was practically empty and not many people were giving him scathing looks. “I’ve just been busy lately.”

            “And I’m the muffin man.”

            The younger tried to smile. “You’d make an ugly muffin man.”

            “At least I know how to cook,” Eunhyuk retorted playfully before he leaned back against his chair. “So, what’s up? Why have you been avoiding Hae like he’s the plague?”

            Kyuhyun looked down at the table, mindlessly tracing his fingers against the surface of his glass of iced tea. He tried to find the right words to say, try to continue to deny he wasn’t avoiding Donghae, when in fact that was what he was exactly doing. No words formed, no arguments said.

            And he knew why.

            When it came to Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun couldn’t lie.

            “I’m embarrassed,” the younger man finally admitted, sounding almost ashamed. “That’s all.”

            Eunhyuk hummed, sipping at his coffee. “There’s no shame in saying you don’t want him to leave, you know,” he said quietly.

            Kyuhyun froze. “He told you?”

            “It may have come out during conversation,” the older remarked with a smile. It softened slightly as he took in Kyuhyun’s appearance, the maknae looking somewhat flustered. “Going to the military is something we’ve already known was going to happen, Kyuhyun-ah. Of course, it makes a lot of people wish they wouldn’t have to go join.”

            “But it’s mandatory.”

            “Which is why we’re not putting up a fuss about it,” Eunhyuk told him gently. “At the same time, it’s scary, especially when you’re the one who has to watch the people you care about go first. There’s no shame in it, Kyuhyun-ah. It’s okay if you don’t want Donghae to go.”

            Kyuhyun lowered his head, biting his lip. “That’s…just not it.”

            The older man blinked, curious. “Then what is it?”

            “I’m scared, hyung,” his maknae admitted. “I’m scared that when you two are gone for the past two years, you’ll change, and I don’t want that. Kangin-hyung and Heechul-hyung had changed; everyone could see it.”

            “It’s nothing something we have control over, maknae.”

            Kyuhyun shook his head and looked up to look at Eunhyuk. “I’m scared that once you two are gone, I’ll lose my chance of telling him for real.”

            “Tell him what?”

            “That I love him – that’s why I don’t want him to go.”

\---

            Love.

            Donghae was no stranger to it, despite what it may seem like. During his many years in the company, as an idol, he had gone through his stages. As a child, he had a crush on the pretty girl next door – fair skin, round eyes, and a sunny personality that made everyone like her. She was his first love – a child-like love that made Donghae reflect on it fondly. As an adolescent, Donghae experienced his first heartbreak. She used him, he was the ever doting boyfriend, and then she broke up with him, shattering his heart into pieces.

            It had taken much control not to let Heechul simply go over to her house and scream at her, despite them all being on good terms now.

            By his first year as an idol, he fell in love.

            It was a male, his best friend, and Donghae wasn’t sure how to act. It wasn’t as if he was disgusted by it, but at the same time, he was uncomfortable. Donghae was sure he liked pretty girls with fair skin and round eyes, long hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Then his friendship with this boy forged, and Donghae belatedly began to realize just how deep he fell for his best friend.

            Eunhyuk was just Hyukjae back then, and he was just as kind as he was now.

            Donghae always clung to him, trying to persuade him that he looked just as good as the others – even more so. Hyukjae had a terrible inferiority complex then, often using gag to gain attention, and it soon became his known gig. He didn’t like his looks, or his voice, but the company accepted him, anyway. It was no wonder why Donghae fell for him, but their relationship didn’t work out.

            They broke up a year after they got together.

            And that was when Donghae truly fell in love.

            Kyuhyun was an adorable little thing during his trainee days. He was so shy, unsure, and clumsy, but it made him all the more endearing to Donghae. The maknae of their group would often sneak into his practices, listening to him sing, and it made Donghae feel all the more special to have someone come and listen. In return, he would help Kyuhyun practice dancing – not good as him, but good enough to attract the company’s approval to proceed.

            For years, Donghae held onto his crush, despite knowing Kyuhyun’s own feelings for him. He didn’t want the maknae to think he was going to push him into liking him back; knowing back then, Kyuhyun’s crush on them was due to simple admiration. Donghae didn’t want to push him, force him into reciprocating those when Kyuhyun first joined, wanting him to grow up and explore his own feelings first.

            So it was a constant surprise to the dancer whenever he heard Kyuhyun openly talk about his affections for him, feeling flattered that the maknae still held strong feelings for him.

            But they drifted apart, but not once did Donghae lose his affections for the maknae.

            When Kyuhyun told him not to go, the dancer didn’t have to think twice about what he was talking about. It was the reason why he sought out the maknae’s attention every day, just trying to get to talk to him, but when it finally came to much, Donghae had no choice but to seek his best friend’s help.

            He would forever be grateful to Eunhyuk.

            The military was scary, Donghae knew, but he couldn’t find it within himself to actually be afraid. It was an honor, as the country would say, to serve in the military and serve your country, protect it from all threats. He knew his mother was already dreading it, his own brother already trying to offer him support for when he would have to go.

            Going with Eunhyuk was a comfort to him, and he knew the others would be alright.

            Donghae just forgot to take in the account of how Kyuhyun would feel about it; hence those simple two words the maknae said to him before fleeing.

            So, after getting a tip from Eunhyuk, Donghae surprised Kyuhyun by picking him up from watching Ryeowook’s musical, the maknae and his best friend looking shocked at his sudden appearance.

            It only took a wide smile to convince Kyuhyun to come with him, teasingly promising Changmin he would take care of his best friend before whisking Kyuhyun away.

            “Where are we going?” Kyuhyun asked quietly, and Donghae glanced at him to see the makane huddled against the door.

            Donghae gave a smile. “Just somewhere special.”

            The maknae adopted a curious look, but simply nodded.

            The silence grated on Donghae’s nerves, but the dancer didn’t say anything as he continued to drive to his destination, already thinking of how to open up the topic with the maknae. It had taken almost an hour before he finally arrived at his destination, jostling Kyuhyun lightly when he realized the maknae had fallen asleep.

            “Why are we here?” Kyuhyun asked as soon as he saw the Banpo Bridge in the distance.

            Donghae smiled slightly. “Just wanted to bring you here; come on.”

            He saw the confusion on Kyuhyun’s face, but the maknae nodded, following the older man out of the car. Donghae surprised the younger by grabbing his hand, giving him a wide smile as he tugged him over to the steps in Moonlight Square where they could sit and watch the Banpo Bridge live up to its reputation.

            “Hyung,” Kyuhyun whispered as they sat down. “Why did you bring me here?”

            “I wanted to talk to you,” the older man hummed out, keeping a tight hold on Kyuhyun’s hand when he felt the younger try to tug his hand away. He shot the maknae a reassuring smile, trying his best to dispel the anxiety he could practically radiate off of his band member. “Hey, no need to be nervous, Kyuhyun-ah.”

            Kyuhyun lowered his head. “I-I’m sorry, hyung.”

            “Why are you sorry?” Donghae asked, tilting his head to the side. “You don’t need to be sorry about wanting me not to go, you know.”

            “I know, but I just…I still had no right.”

            “You had every right,” the older assured him, smiling when Kyuhyun finally looked at him. “I don’t blame you for not wanting me to go, but I’m just curious about something.”

            “W-What?”

            Donghae tugged on his hand again, getting his attention when the younger tried once more to tug his hand away. “Why don’t you want me to go?” he asked quietly, feeling Kyuhyun tense up.

            He could practically see Kyuhyun’s mind working, trying hard to make up an excuse.

            “No excuses, Kyuhyun.”

            The maknae almost pouted, looking down at their linked hands before shyly squeezing it. “I…I said that….b-because…”

            “Because…?” Donghae urged.

            Kyuhyun swallowed, trembling slightly. “I…I love you.”

            There was a brief silence as Donghae stared at Kyuhyun, watching the maknae lower his head, seemingly ashamed by his confession. The sight of it was so adorable to Donghae that it made him smile, causing him to gently tug the younger into his arms into an embrace.

            “Hyung?”

            “You silly boy,” Donghae whispered, pressing a kiss against the makane’s head. “You don’t have to be so shy to say those words to someone you love and loves you back.”

            “What?” Kyuhyun pulled away slightly in order to look at him. “What did you say?”

            The dancer chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose. “I love you, too, Kyuhyun.”

            “Hyung…”

            “That’s why I promise I’ll come back to you after my service is over,” Donghae whispered, pressing their foreheads together. “I promise I’ll come back, and give you a proper proposal.”

            Kyuhyun blushed, hiding his face against Donghae’s chest. “…You promise?”

            “I promise,” the older man reiterated, tightening his hold on the younger. “So don’t worry, maknae. I’ll go, but I’ll be back. You can count on that.”

            He felt Kyuhyun slowly nod his head, despite feeling the reluctance in the action. “I love you, hyung. So very much.”

            “And I love you,” Donghae whispered. “I forever will.”


End file.
